


因为南久，所以幸福

by portgasdacelingyang



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdacelingyang/pseuds/portgasdacelingyang





	因为南久，所以幸福

金南久又感受到了那股视线，他猛得一回头，不出所料还是一无所获。  
"怎么了？"正和他说着话的韩圣峰疑惑。金南久摇摇头说没什么，心里还是有点发紧。  
是从什么时候开始经常感受到这股视线呢？金南久想不起来，他也有怀疑过是不是自己的错觉，但这种被窥视的感觉随着时间的推移越发强烈，如芒在背，无处不在。他有时间觉得自己就像只鹿，被躲在草丛中的猎豹死死盯着。好在除了这种恶寒的感觉，他的生活没有受到什么别的影响，他也曾鼓起勇气在他周边来回巡视，什么也没有发现。  
金南久还是愈发地不安，总缠着韩圣峰和他一起上下学。但是韩圣峰下周就要转学了，金南久欲言又止，终是没和他说这件事。  
“拜啦，以后常联系。”韩圣峰在他俩家间的分叉路口照常和他道别。金南久心里酸酸的，努力挤出一个笑容：“好好混，要成为大明星哦！”他看到韩圣峰笑了一下，潇洒地转身挥手。金南久看着他的背影瘪着嘴努力不让自己哭出来，想着现在自己一个人也要勇敢往前冲。  
他走进自家的小区，心情稍稍放松，开导自己反正周末也能跑去那臭小子家里玩，平时见不到也没什么大不了。下一秒他的背后就遭到一股强烈的电刺激，他整个躯体抽搐着往前倒。金南久狼狈地趴在地上，艰难地回头一瞥，只模模糊糊地看见背后的人穿着他学校的校服，接着就是下一次的电击，他两眼一黑昏死过去。  
  
  
金南久醒来，发现自己被蒙住眼睛，躺在一张床上，双手被绑在床头。他的旁边还躺着一个人，抱着他也许是在睡觉。金南久懵了一会，他背上被电击的地方还隐隐作痛，提醒着他不是在做梦。他这会儿真的害怕起来，不知道是该挣扎还是该继续装昏。金南久隐约觉得这个人大概就是暗中窥探他的那个跟踪狂。  
他家不是什么富贵家庭，绑架劫财轮不到他。他想起来他最后那一眼看到的校服，才是他最害怕的点。是在学校惹到什么人了吗？他在脑中疯狂回忆。就算惹到了，也总不会抱着他睡觉吧？？？  
在他胡思乱想的时候，他身边的人动了一下，金南久没留神短促地倒吸一口气。他身边的人哼了几声醒过来，仿佛意识还不清醒，头却凑得更近轻轻地蹭了蹭他的脸。  
金南久汗毛倒竖，冒起一片鸡皮疙瘩，不由自主地挣扎起来。  
“同同同同学干干干干嘛呢，把把把我绑绑绑来没啥好处，我我我我家穷得很，出出出出不了多少钱，还还还是把我放了吧，因因因因为我留下犯罪记录多不划算，我我我我我出去以后保证什么都不说！”他磕磕绊绊地差点把舌头咬了，还想继续说点什么妄图说服绑架者，发现什么也说不了了。  
他身边的人直接用嘴封了他的口，用力地吮了一下他的唇，还把舌头伸了进来。金南久吓懵了，但还是下意识地重重咬了一口入侵者。入侵者似乎也没想到他这么狠，嘶了一声吃痛收回。  
  
真他妈是劫色啊！！！！！金南久菊花一紧，在内心痛哭流涕。他一直不敢往这方面想，这对于一个直男来说实在是太可怕了，但是现实总是不如人所愿。  
他开始剧烈挣扎起来，一边还不停地扮鬼脸：“大兄弟你的口味真是太猎奇了，我长得真的很丑，你现在放了我还来得及，我带你去艺高蹲点，那里美女帅哥多！我有个哥们在那扛把子，你要搞谁就搞谁，搞我真的不划算！！！”  
手上的绳子绑得真紧，金南久挣脱不开，身边的人静静地待着什么动作也无。金南久挣扎累了，重新躺下喘气。这时候他旁边的人才动了起来，起身下床。  
那人消失了一阵，又回到房间，把一个什么东西凑近金南久的鼻子。金南久一下子就闻出是他最爱去的那个甜品店的招牌蛋糕，价格小贵，他只在想犒劳自己的时候舍得买。但这蛋糕现在出现在这里，非但没他让放松，还让他更加毛骨悚然。这到底是跟踪他有多久了才能对他如此了如指掌。  
那人给他调整了一下姿势，强制让他坐起来，切了一小块蛋糕怼在他嘴边。金南久吃也不是，不吃也不是，几番纠结最终还是没出息地张开了嘴。他晕了不知道有多久，刚才害怕没反应过来，这会有食物在他一下子就被勾得饥肠辘辘，几口就把蛋糕吃完，还觉得不够。那人又把什么东西凑近他的鼻子，金南久刚闻出是牛奶的味道，嘴里就被塞了根吸管。  
好嘛，服务还挺周到的。金南久一边在心里唾骂着自己没出息，一边忍着害怕的感觉一口气喝光牛奶。  
他的嘴角突然被一根手指触了一下，金南久本能瑟缩了一下，但接着他的头被两只手有力地按住不让动，那个人的气息又喷在他脸上，嘴唇又贴了上来，像是在吮吸蜜糖一般吮吸他的嘴角，伸出舌头在他的嘴边仔细勾画。  
但无论那个人有多温柔，金南久都被恶心坏了。他又开始猛烈挣扎起来，他的手被绑着动不了，但他的腿劲可大，乱舞起来踢得那人近不了他的身。金南久可得意，想着自己足球真没白踢，这死gay要是再搞他，他下次踢爆的就不知道是谁的球。他还没得意一会，就觉察到自己怎么就这点运动量浑身就异常燥热，头也开始有点晕乎乎的，全身慢慢开始使不上劲。  
“你他妈下药了？！”金南久悟了，这下他真的慌了起来，不死心又动了几动，反而更没力气了。那人这会才不急不忙地又靠近过来，一只腿卡进他的双腿之间，欺身把他压在床头。  
金南久现在全身燥得不行，那人的吐息喷在他脸上，竟给他带来了一丝凉意。那人捧着他的脸，像珍重地对待艺术品一般，从下巴开始，顺着他的脸颊的弧线，一寸寸亲吻着他的肌肤。似是得到了期盼已久的玩具一般，金南久即使被蒙着眼睛，也能感受到那人发自内心的欣喜。只是他越开心，金南久就越害怕，甚至忍不住战栗了起来。  
那人感觉到金南久在颤抖，以为能安慰他似的，又重新衔住了他的两片唇，温柔地吮吸，又把舌头伸进去。金南久这回已经没劲反抗了，任由他动作。但那人仿佛也是第一次，伸进舌头迷茫地乱搅了一阵，反复勾勒金南久的每一颗牙齿，像是也这些细节也想要熟记于心。  
两个人都快没气的时候那人才放开他，两个人的津液混在一起，拉出丝断开又弹回。金南久在那人离开时竟然还有些不舍，眼睛看不见本来就让他其他感官更加敏锐，药物作用更是让他的身体异常敏感，有一下没一下的衣料摩擦已经让他的下体慢慢抬头。金南久想要更多刺激，又觉得自己怎么能让这个恶心吧唧的罪魁祸首得逞。  
那人丝毫不管金南久矛盾的心情，顺着金南久的脖颈继续往下啃咬。好痒，金南久晕乎乎地后知后觉，是那人的头发垂到了他的脖子上。长头发在他学校很少见，会被教导主任揪着骂的，但有几个人教导主任也不敢管。  
金南久还想继续思考，那人已经解开他的衬衫含住了他的乳头。只吸了几下，金南久的下体就彻底抬起了头。酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着他的脊髓直达他的脑部，爽得他大脑放空没办法有任何想法。另一个红点也被一只手搓揉着，那人的手指上生着茧，粗糙不平的触感让刺激更加翻倍，金南久很快就只剩仰头不断喘气的气力。  
那人另一只手也没闲着，沿着小腹往下滑，隔着裤子勾画着形状。小处男哪受过这刺激，呜咽了一声。那人忍不住了，解开金南久的裤子，把他的分身释放出来。  
金南久只自己动手过，想到自己这玩意现在被一个男的把玩着，不禁又羞又愤。但同为男人果然对敏感带倍儿清，没套弄几下金南久就又涨了几分。金南久想着赶紧射出来药效是不是就能过，没想到那人一口把他的分身吞了进去，在顶端轻轻地舔舐几圈，直直地把它吞进喉部最深处。喉部本能的呕吐反应让小处男爽到快飞升，他完全控制不住了，颤抖激烈地射在那人嘴里。  
那人被呛得不停咳嗽，缓过劲来报复似地贴近和金南久接吻。金南久一想到自己被一个男的口射了就难受，还被迫品尝自己又腥又咸的精液的味道，一时杀意都起了，猛地踢了那人一脚。只是他现在脱力又虚，只够把那人推开他身边。  
“你小子现在收手还来得及。又蒙着我眼睛又不说话，说怕我认出你来吧。我看你不是跟踪我一天两天了，你现在放了我，我不会报警的。”金南久恨恨地咬牙，“只不过我一定要把你找出来， 亲手杀了你。你是不是更喜欢这样呢，变态！”  
  
那人倒是没有他想象中地惊慌失措，金南久等了一会，只等到那个人凑到他耳边轻轻地说：“你已经猜到我是谁了吧。”这声音低沉平和，也印证了金南久脑中的猜想。校服、长发、左手手指有厚茧，再加上这声音，那就只会是一个人。  
“车勋……”金南久现在只想亲手掐死这个人渣，但车勋现在竟然发出声音了，这倒让金南久又开始猜不透他想干嘛。  
车勋在他耳边轻轻地笑了一声：“原来会这么开心啊，这个名字在你脑中转了多少遍才说出来的呢？你永远都会记得了吧。”车勋伸手解开他的蒙住他眼的布料，金南久睁开眼睛，适应了一会，才看清自己的周遭，因为药物燥热不已的身体硬是冒出一身冷汗，陷入了更加深层的恐惧中。  
这是一个简单的房间，只有一张床一张桌子一把椅子。但是每一面墙都贴满了照片，上面是按照日期顺序排列的每一天的金南久。在踢球的自己，在画画的自己，趴在桌上睡觉的自己，和同学吃东西的自己……金南久吓得都不敢仔细再看。正对着这张床还立着一台正在工作的摄像机，车勋坐在他身边，像往日一般面无表情地看着他，嘴角还沾着他的白色液体。  
这个人比竟然比自己想象得还要变态得多。金南久惊惧地整个人蜷缩起来，他这次真的绝望了，这个人的脑子不太正常是没法沟通了。车勋弯起眼角好像很愉悦地样子，又凑近了他亲了亲他的眼睛，抚摸他的身体。每一寸车勋摸过的地方金南久都不由地冒起鸡皮，扭动着身体不想让车勋碰到更多。但药效似乎还没过，车勋凉凉的手摸过，还是让他舒服很多。他矛盾地想挣脱又想渴求更多。  
只是他这次什么都看得到，双腿被车勋掰开的时候羞愤欲死，对车勋的杀意更浓了。车勋无动于衷，双唇在他大腿根部巡梭，面色虔诚得仿佛是一个圣教徒在亲吻他的上帝。车勋从床边掏了个什么东西，冰凉顺滑的液体带着车勋手指滑入金南久体内。金南久这会倒宁愿他什么都看不见，闭上眼睛把头扭到一遍，只是在车勋触到什么点的时候没控制住地惊叫出声。于是车勋又放入第二根手指、第三根手指，有劲地揉弄那个地方。  
只是车勋也是初手，乱戳得他很不舒服，他的身体大声喊着它还需要更多，金南久不由地自发扭动起来。车勋忍不了，抓过枕头把金南久的腰垫高，掏出自己的欲望，就着小穴已经冒出液体和润滑液，一寸一寸深深没入。金南久痛得一口咬住车勋的肩上，气得就想从上面撕下一块肉来。车勋只倒吸一口气，忍着痛任由金南久咬。  
他等金南久适应了，才抽动起来，每一次都重重地摩擦过腺体，顶到最深处。这和刚才完全不是一个程度的爽感，就仿佛快乐惊叫着一路冲刺，完完全全占据金南久的大脑。金南久反应过来的时候发现自己已经咿咿呀呀叫了有一阵了，双腿紧紧地盘着车勋的腰以便他进入更多。一波快感还未消下，另一波的快感便急不可耐地叠加而上，一浪一浪推向高潮。  
怎么会这样？金南久眼里充满了生理性的泪水，想闭上自己的嘴但是根本做不到。车勋把头埋在他的脖子上喘着气最后几下冲刺，他也最后“啊”了一声和车勋同时射了出来。  
车勋拔出他的东西倒在金南久旁边喘气。金南久释放了下面，上面也再也忍不住了，呜呜呜呜地哭了起来。自己竟然不但被一个男的口射了，还被这个男的插射了，这让他以后怎么活下去？金南久一边流泪一边愤恨地想，车勋我一定要亲手杀了你。但他太累了，哭着哭着就慢慢失去意识。另一边车勋也是，他终于得到了自己最心心念念的东西，身心完全放松下来。  
“南久呀，永远待在我身边吧。”  
车勋给两个人盖上被子，抱着他心爱的小熊玩偶，心满意足地陷入梦乡。


End file.
